tftcfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Trask
Dr. Trask was a director and head doctor in private psychiatric clinic in the episode "Mute Witness to Murder". Early Life He was subject to his heart cardiac rhythm. He was was also psychotic. His apartment was localizated in the building on the opposite side to Asting's terrace. Crime One night, Susan Asting witnesses a verbal altercation where Trask eventually kills his own wife by choking her with the thread of the telephone. Traumatized, Susy becomes incapable to speak like mute. Alerted by this strange accident, her husband Paul call a doctor. Ironically, it was Dr. Trask. When examinating her, Paul declare that Suzy was become mute on the terrace, Trask deducting that Suzy was a witness for his crime. Also, he manipulates Paul to administer a painkiller by injection to Suzy. Incapable to speak, she knocks out Paul with a golf club. In vain. Trask claiming that she needs examination, lets her to the private psychiatric clinic where he works like director and head doctor. She wakes up, wearing a camisole, placed in examination. Trask also limits the interactions within the couple, by claiming that it is for well of Suzy. This last being placed in psychiatric cell as if she was insane. Once left Paul, leaving them both in the cell , Trask takes medicine pills to settle his heart rhythm, justifying to have murdered his wife because her frequent angers threatened his fragile heart and declare to Suzy make her be thought like a dangerous psychotic with a false diagnostic. Suzy tried vainly to communicate with the nurse Desk, noticing that she was different to others patients. In parallel, Paul was convinced by their best friend Dolores who was sceptic on Suzy's condition and want to be certain that she was under good treatment. Trask pretend him that the case of Suzy was incurable and tried to sow doubt to Paul by asking if they often quarrelled. Paul become suspicious of the doctor. Trask ordonn to his staff to prevent him of each of his visits. Angry, Paul returns and ordon to see Suzy personnally. Seeing his wife, he says that he don't believe that Suzy was insane and remembers the moment when Suzy loses her voice. He understands that it took place on the terrace because she saw something outside, Suzy moving her head to agree, deducting him that Trask had murdered his own wife. However, Trask surprise them with security camera and cut electric systeme to introduce in the cell where he inject Paul with a syringe containing a mortal doze of painkiller and crush his throat with his foot under Suzy's eyes very schocked, under the claim that it was a case of self-defense. He intends to practise a lobotomy on Suzy. She constat surprisingly to speak. Fate The doctor take his pills not taking account that he overturned them accidentally. When rturning to see Suzy, he retires her camisole. She takes advantage of it to attack him , trying to burst him eyes before he gets the upper hand and tries to choke her, higly angry until that his heart cause a crisis. Searching the tube of tablets in his pocket, he realizes that it is empty and begs Suzy to help him. He was surprised to listen her. Revengeful, she lets him die then she begins to confess all the accident to the camera...before becoming ironically really psychotic. Behind the Scenes *He was portrayed by Richard Thomas. *Richard Thomas was also a guest star in The Outer Limits with William Sadler (Niles Tabot), Larry Drake (Santa), Joe Pantoliano (Ulric), Brett Cullen (Ronnie Price), Amanda Plummer (Peggy), Stephen Shellen (Charles), M. Emmet Walsh (Jonas), Kevin Tighe (Sam Forney), William Hickey (Carlton Webster), D. W. Moffett (Logan Andrews) and Michael Ironside (Jerry). Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Scientists and Doctors Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Murderers Category:Mentally-ill individuals Category:Guest Stars Category:Male Guest Stars Category:Deceased Characters Category:Season 2 Guest stars